Found And Hurt
by Stormysky21
Summary: Naruto was kidnapped by the Akatsuki but no one in Konoha went to get him. Instead the sand siblings found him and now he lives in Suna Village. This is how things go if Naruto was saved only by 3 people and looked after by them.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=No one in Konoha went to look for Naruto when he got kidnapped by the Akatsuki but Gaara and his siblings did and they helped him. This is a fanfiction of Naruto being ditched and the sand siblings rescueing him. It's also a Gaara and Naruto fic. Hope you all like.

Chapter 1

Gaara P.O.V

Temari, Kankuro, and I were doing some surveliance stuff around Suna when we found a hide out near by. It looked dark and well hidden. We entered it and found Naruto laying there beaten and half dead and cut up.

I looked around and saw this wasn't just any hide out. This was an Akatsuki base. I remembered when that bomb guy dragged me off to their place. " Let's grab him and have Suna's healer's look him over." I said. They nodded and Kankuro gently picked Naruto up.

Both my siblings saw Naruto as a younger brother and this most likely desturbed them seeing Naruto like this. Along with me, they had said that they would protect him.

We left and quickly went back to the village. Every once in awhile one of us would check on Naruto on the way back to make sure things didn't get worse. Usually Temari did since she knew the most medical jutsu.

" We need to get there fast or he is done for" she said. We got to the hospital on time and the medic nins saw our load. " We need him treated now." Temari said. " Got it" they said and took Naruto into a room.

We sighed and sat down and waited then. A nurse came out and offered us something to drink. " You all have to be tired. It will be awhile before anyone has anything and you should have something, Kazekage-sama" she said.

Normal P.O.V

Temari smiled a bit happy at the thought of some people's kindness here. The girl seemed gentle when she helped carry Naruto in and everything. " What's your name?" Temari asked.

" Loki" she said. " Well my name is Temari and this is Kankuro. Thanks for telling us that our friend will be awhile." Temari said. She nodded and went back to work.

" Nice girl" Kankuro said. " Wish the villagers in Konoha were like that. Naruto usually cant get treated in the hospital due to the nurses." Gaara said. It was quite then.

The three waited for over 4 hours until Loki came back out with an older medic nin. " He was horribly beaten up by one of them and put up quite a fight. Does your friend usually keep at it in his fights until the end?" the older nin asked. " He should've quit when he was down."

" That's not like him. Naruto keeps at it and hates giving up." Gaara said. " Well he's ok now and will be released tomorrow. You will have to find a place for him and I don't recommend his village." Loki said.

" Why?" Kankuro said. " Because I just talked to him when he woke up for a bit. No one had came for him and he was there for over 3 weeks." Loki told them. " Your friend is lucky that he is moving."

" Thanks for telling us. Can we see him now?" Temari said. Both medic nins nodded. The 3 sand ninja looked sad about the news but went inside to see Naruto.

He was sitting up and now was bandaged up and looked a bit better due to Kyubi's healing. " Hi Naruto. I see that you are better." Temari said.

" What will happen after I am released?" Naruto asked. " You're staying with us." Gaara said. " I plan on sending a note to the hokage and asking what happened."

Naruto nodded.

Gaara P.O.V

We left Naruto and I went and wrote my note. Tsunade and Sakura would never ditch Naruto unless those idiots in Konoha's council gave them no choice in the matter. I had to know what happened.

_Dear Tsunade, _

_What happened to helping out with defending Naruto if the Akatsuki attacked? I know that you, Sakura, and Jiraya would never hurt him so I want to know. Please tell me what is up so that he can knows that has some bit of family(as he sees you as such)in that village. Naruto will be staying with me and my siblings. We found him almost dead and I am pretty sure he is unwelcomed back at his original home._

_From, _

_Gaara_

I sighed. Hopefully she would give me a good response. I then went to the room that would be Naruto's and fixed it up for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Normal P.O.V

It was Kankuro that went to go and pick up Naruto from the hospital. He was used to Naruto from the chunnin exams and had talked to him before he got to know him more.

When he got there, Naruto was in the waiting room with Loki packing a few medical supplies and pain killers for him. " Done. And come back any time if you need any pain killers for your injuries or something, Naruto. Ok" Loki said.

Naruto nodded his head, surprised by the girl's kindness. None of the nurses in Konoha were this nice to him but this one was really nice to him.

" Ok. Time to go Naruto. Are you ready?" Kankuro said. Naruto nodded and followed the older boy out of the hospital. They headed off and down the street of Suna and Naruto was looking at all the stalls and stuff.

" Lets stop here for a minute. I doubt you had breakfast." Kankuro said, stopping at a ramen stand. They entered it and Kankuro bought their food as they ate. He knowticed that Naruto wasn't a huge ramen fan like he put up. " A mask" he thought. " So no one worries."

Kankuro P.O.V

When we were little, Gaara had a mask up(emotional one)so that Temari and I wouldn't worry about him. It was so perfect that we were fooled but at night you would be able to hear him crying at night and at times it did slip a bit.

" So can you tell me your favorite foods so that Temari doesn't feel insulted the next time she makes ramen or something. You don't have to pretend around us. It's ok Naruto." I said. " It's veggies and rice and I also like bar-b-cue." he said.

Hmm. Seemed like a decent thing. So he acually liked foods good for him. We got up and left and got home. Temari showed him his room. I went to my room to go work on my puppets.

Normal P.O.V

" You have some clothes and new weapons so don't worry about it. Also hand me your head band. One of us can take it some place to get the band changed to the Suna symbol." Temari said. " Really?" Naruto said. She nodded her head. " You're going to be staying here so I hope that things go ok for you, Naruto." she said as he handed over his head band which would soon read Suna.

The door on the other side of Naruto's room opened and Gaara stood there. " Hi Naruto. I see you just got here. I need you to read this. And also read the other ones. You were not ditched by Jiraya, Sakura, or Tsunade. So keep that in mind." Gaara said.

Naruto took the notes and read.

_Dear Gaara, _

_The council banned anyone from helping Naruto in any missions involving the Akatsuki. True, most of the village was willing to go along with that rule but Sakura, myself, and Jiraya had tried to get them to let up on that rule and Jiraya even added that he wasn't even a villager and left too many times(unfourunatly they still counted him). I'm happy that he is with you and will be in Suna. Keep me posted. Also there are notes from Sakura and Jiraya that are to Naruto(please give them to him). _

_From, _

_Tsunade_

Naruto P.O.V

I opened the note from pervy sage first. I missed them both, him and Sakura-chan.

I read

_Hi Naruto,_

_Hope all is going well in Suna. I am glad that you are safe and sound. If your father was alive, he would've just ignored those idiots and taken off. It's all to save a villager and everything. Anyways, I hope that you are happy and everything and that things are better. Keep up with your training and stuff. _

_From, _

_Jiraya._

I smiled at that one and opened Sakura's. She would most likely go on about how I should litsen to Gaara when I get missions.

_Naruto,_

_I am sorry for what happened and I hope that things get better. Have a great time at Suna and try not to end up like Sasuke and only have a life full of hate. I cant stand having friends who get hurt like that. I am happy that you are ok and that Gaara and his siblings found you. I hope things go ok. _

_From, _

_Sakura_

_P.S=You don't need to ask me on dates any more. I know that you are not the type who likes girls and I am cool with it, Naruto. Find the person you do love:)_

I chuckled at the end of the note, not surprised that she found me out. Sakura was smarter than most people gave her credit for. Most likely why she kept turning me down whenever I asked her to come with me for ramen.

" Thank you" I told Gaara, feeling better. He nodded his head.


End file.
